


Love potion

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What does it smell like to you?
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Romilda Vane
Series: Romildia (Romilda Vane/Alicia Spinnet) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116716
Kudos: 1





	Love potion

Our story starts in Alicia and Romilda Spinnet's house, they're discussing Romilda's new job as an Amortentia tester.

Romilda asked, "Well, what does it smell like to you then, Alice?"

Alicia shrugged. "Can't say I ever really noticed it too much before."

Romilda smirked. "You don't know what it smells like?"

Alicia muttered, "It's been a while since I last encountered it, Romey."

Romilda told her, "Then it's an awfully good thing, I just so happened to bring a sample of it home from work."

Alicia laughed. "You never?"

Romilda grinned. "I did, but only to satisfy my curiosity."

Alicia smiled. "Then let me smell it, I'm curious now too."

Romilda pulled a bottle of Amortentia out of her bag, uncorked it and held it out to her.

She inquired, "Well?"

Alicia sniffed. "You, it smells exactly like you, Romey. Your floral perfume, your fruity shampoo and..." She giggled. "The way you smell after you've been out in the rain."

Romilda smiled. "Well, that makes perfect sense since it smells like you to me."


End file.
